Prologue to a New Adventure
by FireStar Granivolus
Summary: While Link finishes the Fire Temple and moves on to Zora's Domain, we go back a few years to witness the beginning of a new adventure that'll take place after Legend of Zelda: The Triumvirate...


**So... heheh. Yeah, sorry for the huge hiatus between Arc 5 and 6. Seriously, I'm _reeeeeally_ sorry, and I do plan to finish it. However, School, a beloved relative dying, and a huge fuck-up that resulted in me accidentally leaving the entire draft to The Triumvirate has lead to this hiatus. Once I get the binder back, I _will_ continue working on the story. For now, while we wait, I'll let you have this little prologue to the story's sequel (yes, I had it planned from the very start :D). For now, happy 1 year anniversary to Legend of Zelda: The Triumvirate, and may us continue the story ASAP!**

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

I groaned and sat up, looked at the clock, then looked at the source of the sound. "Seriously?" I muttered, picking up the Tele-Receiver, or TR for short. "It's only four in the morning…"

"HeartSoul, we have an urgent mission for you." came LeafStorm's voice. Granted, LeafStorm was a beautiful dragonianess, and our friendship was so solid most of our other friends are just waiting for us to announce we were in a love relationship. However, much as I admire her, she chooses the _oddest_ moments for chatting with me.

"Leafstorm…" I said slowly. "Two things. One: fuck you for waking me up at the crack of dawn. Two: what's going on?"

Leafstorm giggled, then dropped back into a serious tone. "Well, me and Soulice noticed some peculiar activity in Universe 15963574LoZDelta."

I sighed. "Didn't we agree not to get involved with other worlds unless it involves Malice or us directly?"

Malice was basically the essence of Evil. It has a lot of other names, such as Dark Matter, Black Matter, Pure Evil, Complete Darkness, so on and so forth. We Dragonians see each other as the Guardians Against Malice, as we're the only universe that we know of that has successfully repelled Malice to the point that it never touches our world anymore.

"Well, this might be a case of the former. One world in particular has shown unusually high readings of Malice, and we also noticed some cosmic disruption near the world as well."

I darted a glance to the cosmos. "This isn't the return of…"  
"No, nothing that powerful, thankfully. But this is something that needs to be investigated."

I sighed in relief. "Alright then. I'll give it a look."

"Thank you." she purred. "But you should know; By our estimates from the cosmic influences, that planet only has a month to live. If worse comes to worst, bail. We can't afford to lose you."

I gave a suggestive growl. "That's sweet of you to show concern for me, Leafstorm, but no worries, I'll be there, get the crisis resolved, and be back safe and sound."

~(o0O0o)~

I stepped into the cool, brisk air of Dragonia, and stretched. Arms in, wings in. Arms out, wings out. Stand high, stretch low.

I held out my hand and enclosed it as if I was holding a sword. Immediately, one such sword popped into existence. Known as the Eternity Blade, It was an ancient relic that is famous for appearing when a severe disaster is about to follow.

"Looks like we're going to another adventure, hmm?" I said to the sword. It hummed a bit, giving a clear confirmation.

I blinked as I realized something. "Well… whadya know. Our destination is pretty close to the location of your sister. Once we're done, you want to pay her a visit?"  
The blade's humming grew louder, and I chuckled. The Spirit of the Eternity Blade may be far older than everyone, having been around since the Dawn of Time, but when it came to family, it still acted as a child.

It still felt like yesterday when I stumbled upon the sword deep within the woods north of my home, three years ago. However, I doubt this was a case of convenient living locations; Legends state that the Blade only appears to the one worthy of wielding it; It's resting place is in a realm even we Dragonians will never find. However, If the legends about disasters are to be true, then that means that since the Sword has appeared, Dragonia's peace may not last forever…

The sword gave a ping, jolting me out of my thoughts. "Right right." I murmured. "Don't focus on the past, don't worry about the future. The present is what matters now…"

I let go of the Blade, and it disappeared to it's resting place, waiting for me to draw it once more. I jumped high in the air and started flying to the spaceport to begin my newest mission.

~(o0O0o)~

 _A New Adventure… A New World… A New Companion… A New Evil… A New Hero. Prepare for The Hero of Time's darkest adventure yet: Legend of Zelda: Heroes of Time and Space! Coming whenever I actually finish The Triumvirate!_


End file.
